


Пять из десяти

by Sorley



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorley/pseuds/Sorley
Summary: Согласно древней китайской мудрости, между тобой и другим человеком всегда ровно десять шагов. Если ты прошел свои пять и тебя никто не встретил – разворачивайся и уходи.  Но это идеальная модель, не учитывающая время, скорость, стартовые условия и многие другие занимательные переменные, которые может предложить реальность.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это не цельный текст, а "скетчбук" из последовательных (и бессюжетных, каюсь) зарисовок на тему того, как все начиналось для Нила. Ну никак меня никак не отпускал один полуночный хэд на фразу "Ты меня нанял. Но не тогда, когда ты думаешь": а возможно, и не так, как мог бы предположить. Плюс мне хотелось позеркалить канон и потрогать лапкой некоторые его фишки.  
> Нил-центрик, много диалогов, немного действия 1/2 слоуберна и чувство неправильности происходящего в комплекте. Не бечено.

_– Это не он. Слишком уж молод._  
_– Вижу. Но он может нам помочь._  
_– Это мы скоро выясним: он до смерти напуган, хоть и пытается дерзить. Надолго ему запала не хватит._  
_– Тогда я сам его допрошу._

Когда Нила втаскивают в допросную, он уже не сопротивляется – ребра болят еще после первой попытки вырваться. Вопреки ожиданиям, его больше не бьют. Громила в маске привязывает и без того стянутые руки Нила к спинке стула и выходит из комнаты, оставляя пленника одного. Ждать продолжения приходится недолго. Вошедший – темнокожий мужчина в сером костюме – неторопливо закрывает за собой дверь и садится за стол напротив, внимательно разглядывая Нила. Нил отвечает тем же. Несмотря на ладно скроенный пиджак и невысокий рост, этот человек производит впечатление не менее сильное, чем его бойцы в масках и при оружии. И он здесь явно Главный.  
– Считается, что тренированный человек способен выдержать восемнадцать часов пыток. Но ты не продержишься и десяти минут.  
Нил старается как можно незаметнее сглотнуть ком в горле и вскидывает голову.  
– Сколько бы я ни выдержал, вы потратите это время впустую. Я ничего не знаю.

Его собеседник – _пока еще собеседник_ – едва заметно улыбается.  
– Ты так говоришь, словно собственная жизнь для тебя не важна.  
– Тебе она не важна, – качает головой Нил, – следовательно, как аргумент не имеет смысла.

Он нервно облизывает губы, глядя на чужое помрачневшее лицо и кривую усмешку. Кажется, он и без пыток долго не протянет.  
– Допустим. Но ради чего ты ею жертвуешь? Неужели ради своих работодателей? Хотя, тебя для этого и наняли.  
– О чем ты? – голос все-таки срывается на хрип, обдирая горло. – Я научный сотрудник из «Нейман Лаб».  
– И одной из исследовательских групп Эдвина Гора, – отзывается собеседник, что-то набирая в телефоне. – Которого ты никогда не видел вживую.  
– Видел, – Нил осекается, встречаясь глазами со вспыхнувшим взглядом, и понимает, что ошибся, причем фатально. Внезапный стук в дверь заставляет его дернуться и зашипеть от боли в запястьях.

Главный подходит к двери, забирает протянутую через порог бутылку и поворачивается к Нилу:  
– Пить хочешь?  
– Здесь? Из твоих рук? Я еще в своем уме.  
Главного ответ явно веселит. Он одним движением скручивает пробку и делает два долгих показательных глотка.  
– Просто вода, ничего больше. Говорить тебе придется еще много, а второй раз я вряд ли предложу.

Нил колеблется, но все-таки кивает, в горле пересохло совершенно невыносимо. Главный подходит почти вплотную и опускается на колено справа от стула, одну руку кладет Нилу на затылок, а второй подносит бутылку к его губам.  
– Нил? Отомри и пей, будь любезен.

Нил послушно пьет, тоже ровно два глотка – мало ли что там и в какой концентрации? – и отстраняется. Чужая рука соскальзывает с затылка, не препятствуя. Нил отрешенно думает, что с образом хорошего полицейского собеседник явно переигрывает: прикосновения очень легкие, почти бережные.

Главный возвращается за стол – и к разговору.  
– Если ты видел Гора, то должен знать, что он молодой, высокий, худой и светловолосый. И это все, что о нем известно. А, еще то, что подобным образом выглядит как минимум десяток сотрудников из его групп в разных филиалах «Нейман». Он всегда приезжает неожиданно и неизвестно когда уезжает. Или кого он отправляет вместо себя. Он прячется – за всеми вами.  
– От кого, от вас? – у Нила голова идет кругом.

Главный игнорирует вопрос.  
– Ты оказался здесь по нашей ошибке, но не случайно, Нил. Тебя наняли не за таланты и даже не за красивые глаза – ты похож на Гора, только и всего. Тебя использовали и бросили умирать. Ты когда на работу устраивался, подписывал согласие на такое?

Будь у Нила свободны руки, он бы просто спрятал в них лицо. На большее у него в этом бреду сил не оставалось.  
– Ты все равно меня убьешь, выведу я вас на Гора или нет.  
– Ошибаешься. Дважды, – собеседник отрицательно качает головой. – Ты выведешь нас на Гора в любом случае. Вопрос лишь, в результате чего, пытки или сделки.  
– Сделки?

Главный пожимает плечами.  
– Твой выбор, Нил. Десять минут ада для тебя, и мы получаем нужное. Или ты отдаешь нам нужное сразу, а сам получаешь жизнь и работу. Здесь, на нас.

Это настолько абсурдно, что Нил сгибается от смеха, не обращая внимания на стяжку, впивающуюся в руки. Он трясет головой, пытаясь откинуть со лба прилипшие волосы, и почти стонет:  
– Вы… сраные террористы, которым зачем-то нужны разработки Гора, значит, вы уже способны в них разобраться. Вы или ваш заказчик. За каким чертом вам физик? И то, что попадет к вам, явно не пойдет людям во благо. Идите нахер!

Резкий удар по столу заставляет Нила замолчать и удивиться, что он пришелся не по лицу. Ответ явно вывел Главного из себя.  
– Если тебя так заботят люди, тебе не место в «Нейман», – его голос напряженно вибрирует, как готовая лопнуть струна. Или растяжка от гранаты. – Ты даже не представляешь, чему способствовал, работая на них. И какие у этого могут быть последствия. Ты знаешь, кто главный спонсор ваших исследований?

Нил кивает. Джордан Лоусон, крупнейший медиамагнат в Штатах, в последнее время вкладывает много средств в науку. Собеседник, тем временем, поднимается, обходит стол и наклоняется к Нилу, глядя в глаза. Взгляд у него злой, пронзительный и … ищущий? Нил отворачивается.

– А слухи о его дополнительном заработке тебе известны?  
– Торговля оружием? – Нил хмурится, вспоминая историю двухлетней давности. Эти слухи стоили Лоусону политической карьеры, которая на своем старте была очень многообещающей.  
– Верно. А теперь сложи оружейного барона, лучшего физика поколения, исследования, засекреченные даже для членов группы, и подумай, далеко ли от торговли оружием до его разработки. И стоит ли оно твоей жизни. На это у тебя десять секунд. Девять. Восемь…

Слова долетают до Нила гулко и глухо, как под водой. Он кусает губы, чтобы не закричать, настолько все происходящее мучительно нечестно. Неправильно. Так не должно быть.  
– Четыре. Три… Нил?  
– К черту! – Нил задыхается, словно вынырнув. – Спрашивай. Что тебе нужно?

Главный улыбается в ответ, удовлетворенно и почему-то устало. Впрочем, Нил в этом не уверен: капитуляция отняла последние силы, ему даже взгляд сфокусировать трудно.  
– Ты говоришь, что видел Гора. Как его узнать? Любая особая примета, ну?  
– Шрам на левой ладони, увидел, когда он надевал перчатки. Голос надтреснутый, хриплый, но не знаю, всегда ли… я не знаю. – Нил закрывает глаза и опускает голову. И резко вскидывается, когда на плечо ложится тяжелая рука.  
– Тише, все в порядке, – Главный снова опускается на колени рядом с ним. – Я развяжу тебя, и мы продолжим разговор в другом месте и в другом составе. Только глупостей не делай, ладно?  
Руки сводит от боли, а пол под ногами качается, как палуба. Какие уж тут глупости. Сейчас Нил даже рад, что его придерживают за плечи, направляя к выходу.

Другое место – обычная переговорная, но допрос продолжается и там. К ним присоединяется мрачный парень армейского вида с диктофоном и планшетом, но он вклинивается лишь изредка, сухо уточняя детали. Нил потерял счет времени, отвечая на поток вопросов о работе лаборатории: охрана и пропускная система, допуски сотрудников, рабочее расписание, перемещения и обмен информацией, противопожарная система и сигнализация, поэтажные планы здания. Вопросы идут то вразнобой, то сплетаются в цепочки, повторяются, охватывают разные периоды времени. Вчера, позавчера, неделю назад – зачем, если Гора там все равно уже нет?  
Нил вяло удивляется, сколько мелочей он, оказывается, помнит. Жадно пьет воду из предложенного стакана – плевать, выйти отсюда он уже не надеется. Отвечает на вопросы о самом себе – учеба, знакомства, переезд в Америку… В который раз описывает замки на дверях архива – и не сразу понимает, что вместо очередного витка допроса слышит тишину. Главный кивает помощнику, затем – Нилу:  
– На сегодня хватит.

Спустя несколько одинаковых коридоров и одну лестницу Главный приводит Нила в новую комнату, на этот раз явно жилую, хоть и очень маленькую. Нил осматривается: кровать, стол, стул, холодильник в углу, дверь в ванную есть, окон нет. Бывает и хуже.  
– Отдыхай, – Главный все еще стоит в дверях, – завтра продолжим, если понадобится.  
– Десять минут, и я был бы мертв и свободен, – усмехается в ответ Нил. – Я уже жалею.

Собеседник только плечами пожимает:  
– Ты сам выбрал.  
– Это был выбор без выбора, о чем тебе прекрасно известно.  
– Это все, что у меня было, Нил. До встречи.

Дверь закрывается, коротко пищит электронный замок, и Нил валится на постель. У него ноют руки, ребра и невыносимо болит голова.

На следующий день никто так и не приходит. И еще через день тоже. И если с едой и водой проблем нет, то терпение у Нила уже на исходе. Неопределенность выматывает нервы, гонит к двери – стучать и пытаться докричаться хоть до кого-то. Но на шум никто не реагирует.

К вечеру Нила перестают волновать возможные камеры наблюдения в комнате и коридоре, и он начинает вскрывать замок. Пластиковый кожух не сразу, но поддается, и остается только правильно замкнуть цепь, но он не успевает. Замок пищит, дверь распахивается, и Нил, отшатнувшись, едва не падает на спину. Главный останавливается на пороге, насмешливо разглядывая сидящего на полу Нила.  
– Неплохо, но Айвзу я проспорил. Думал, с замком ты справишься. Несмотря на то, что я просил тебя не делать глупостей.  
Он предлагает Нилу руку, но тот поднимается сам.

– Помнишь наш разговор о твоей работе? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Главный, протягивая Нилу активированный планшет. – Я задолжал тебе доказательства. Смотри.

На экране открыто видео: фотографии двух одинаковых пуль под закадровый комментарий, в котором Нил узнает сухой и хриплый тембр Гора. «Слева – образец из захоронения Т-13/05, справа – прототип, воспроизведенный нами в лаборатории. Дальше, соответственно, результаты испытаний в сопоставлении. Можно убедиться в том, что последствия контакта идентичны». Кадр меняется, вместо пуль на экран выводятся фотографии двух огнестрельных ранений, и Нил вздрагивает. Раны странные, края мягких тканей словно бы оплавились. Новое фото –«Через два часа после контакта» – заставляет Нила замереть. Раны увеличились в размерах примерно вдвое, словно все это время плоть продолжала плавиться. Через четыре часа, если верить комментарию, они превратились в зияющие воронки, стенки которых продолжали расширяться, пожирая сами себя. Нил отбрасывает планшет на кровать и прижимает к губам ладонь, пытаясь справиться с ужасом и тошнотой.  
Собеседник смотрит на него внимательно и серьезно, но не торопит. Нил ему почти благодарен.

– Что это? Разрывное, химическое? Господи…  
–Это технология, которой здесь не место и не время. – Главный подбирает с постели планшет и остается стоять у Нила за спиной. Нил резко разворачивается к нему.  
– Я не знал!  
– Теперь знаешь, а ты явно не из тех ученых, которым все равно, что они выпускают в мир. Тебе по пути с нами, Нил, не с ними. Идем?

По дороге к жилому корпусу на территории базы, где его, оказывается, держали все это время, Нил успевает узнать, что это «с нами» означает отнюдь не ЦРУ, АНБ или любую другую известную ему организацию. Но название «Довод» ему ни о чем не говорит, формулировка «подавление нежелательных технологий» мало что проясняет в силу своей размытости, а Нил слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы расспрашивать подробнее. Он просто слушает все, что считает нужным сообщить ему собеседник. В том числе и свое имя. Точнее не имя, а оперативный псевдоним. Вряд ли в мире нашлись бы родители, способные назвать сына Протагонистом.

В новом жилье – маленькой, но светлой студии – Нил первым делом натыкается взглядом на один из своих чемоданов и коробку со знакомыми книгами.  
– И с твоим арендодателем мы уже договорились, – отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Протагонист. – А больше тобой никто интересоваться не будет, ты ведь недавно в Штатах. Идеальный кандидат.  
– Лучше бы вы вакансию на Indeed разместили, – Нил уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы отреагировать хоть как-то.  
– Ты бы не откликнулся.

Нил отворачивается и проводит рукой по книгам. Собиравшие явно сделали выбор в пользу самых зачитанных, но Нил не против: ему сейчас как никогда нужны привычные вещи. Пальцы натыкаются на что-то металлическое, и Нил с удивлением достает знакомую подвеску – плоское и широкое медное кольцо на красном шнурке.  
– Висела у тебя на лампе, – неожиданно хрипло произносит Протагонист, разглядывая вещицу в руках Нила. – Талисман или память?  
– Просто безделушка, – пожимает плечами Нил.  
– Хорошо. Осталась одна формальность. Дай мне левую руку, пожалуйста.

Нил слушается, и на его запястье защелкивается тонкий пластиковый браслет.  
– Для тебя это пропуск, для меня – GPS-треккер, – поясняет Протагонист. – Снять его могу или я, или тот, кто готов отрубить тебе кисть. Попытаешься удрать или его взломать – ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, поверь.  
В этом Нил ни капли не сомневается. Протагонист отпускает его руку и поворачивается к двери, бросая на прощание:  
– Располагайся, отдыхай и поставь будильник на шесть утра.

Нил остается в одиночестве, бездумно смотрит на красную подвеску в ладони. Он только сейчас начинает осознавать реальность того, во что вляпался.


	2. Chapter 2

_– Я думал, если уж ты решил оставить этого крысеныша, то отправишь его с глаз долой к Барбаре._

_– Это в лабораторию-то с высшим допуском?_

_– Ему бы и с минимальным работы на всю жизнь хватило. А вот какой допуск в перспективе у тактика с универсальными полевыми навыками? Почему он, Про? Серьезно, за красивые глаза?_

_– Айвз, не ревнуй, ты все не так понял._

_– Я вообще ничего не понял. Мне показалось, или ты его и на допросе почти уговаривал?_

_– А мне показалось, ты сомневаешься в моих кадровых решениях. Если так, то перестань. Это приказ._

Нил закрывает очередной файл по протоколам обратной связи охранных систем и устало трет глаза. Два часа ночи – не самое лучшее время для подготовки к тестам, но другого после полевой практики у него не осталось. В одном он оказался прав, в качестве физика он был «Доводу» без надобности. Судя по программе обучения, организации требовался Джеймс Бонд со знанием эстонского, и Нил никак не мог взять в толк, с чего вдруг Протагонист посчитал его идеальным кандидатом.

Нил вообще удивлен тем, что шеф не забыл про своего случайного рекрута. Он уже привык регулярно и обстоятельно отвечать на короткие сообщения с вопросами о ходе подготовки. Наверняка ведь Протагонист получает отчеты от наставников и кураторов, но, видимо, не хочет ограничиваться одним источником информации.

Первое сообщение Нил помнит особенно хорошо. Учебы оно не касалось, в нем была ровно одна строчка: «Ты официально мертв, мои соболезнования» – и ссылка. В открывшейся статье автор витиевато горевал о безвременной кончине светила современной физики Эдвина Гора, трагически погибшего при пожаре в лаборатории «Нейман». Нил был там упомянут ровно один раз. Но в память новость врезалась не поэтому: внимание Нила привлекла одна смутная странность. Прояснить ее мог бы шеф, но Нил так и не решился написать ему об этом.

Несмотря на постоянное общение, лично с Протагонистом Нил пересекается всего дважды. В первый раз – на тренировке, когда инструктор, загоняв его до полусмерти, переходит к следующей жертве. Нил бесцельно скользит глазами по залу и цепляется за знакомые фигуры. Протагонист и Айвз – второй парень с допроса, командир боевой группы – кружат напротив друг друга, обмениваясь скупыми комбинациями ударов и блоков. Это не выглядит эффектно, но Нила завораживает. Движения выверены и своевременны настолько, что кажутся единственно возможными, идеальными решениями. Элис, его инструктору, приходится ткнуть Нила в бок, чтобы привлечь внимание.

– Нравится? – она кивает в сторону спарринга.– На кого бы ты поставил?

– На Протагониста, – не задумываясь, отвечает Нил.

– А я на командира. По двадцатке?

Нил, не глядя, пожимает ей руку, принимая пари.

Спор он выигрывает. Айвз вскакивает с пола одним прыжком и, хлопая Протагониста по плечу, замечает Нила. Что-то говорит Про, и они оба подходят к ним с Элис. Айвз улыбается, но одними губами, взгляд у него холодный и изучающий.

– Не хочешь на следующий раунд вместо меня?

– Давай, Нил. Он меня совсем вымотал, у тебя есть шанс.

– Простите, но нет, сэр, – Нил прекрасно видит, что это не приказ и даже не настоятельная просьба, которая здесь чаще всего ему равна.

– Боишься, что ли? – взгляд Айвза становится презрительным.

– Да.

Нил врет. Он понимает, что ему ничего не грозит, но объяснять, что после увиденного собственное участие кажется ему неуместным, он не хочет. Для тренированных бойцов это обычная рутина, но не для него. И это впечатление, хоть и нелестное для самооценки, он хочет сохранить. Благо, возможность увильнуть ему предоставили.

Айвз хмыкает и уходит, а вот Протагонист отчего-то мрачнеет, и Нил пытается сгладить сказанное:

– Элис уже протерла мной весь пол и выжала как тряпку.

– И намереваюсь продолжить. Разрешите, сэр?

–Разрешаю. Удачи, Нил.

Нил идет за инструктором и мимоходом отмечает для себя еще одну странность: поведение и недоверие Айвза совершенно понятны, а вот чем он успел заслужить расположение Протагониста, для него загадка.

Второй раз они встречаются на треке, где Нил практикуется в экстремальном вождении. В отличие от зала, здесь Нил чувствует себя в своей стихии. Он замирает в предвкушении, изучает глазами выстроенную трассу и чуть сильнее сжимает руль, скрипя перчатками. Стук в стекло заставляет его вздрогнуть. Протагонист открывает дверь и без приглашения устраивается на переднем сиденье.

– Решил добавить тебе стресс-фактор, – поясняет он, пристегиваясь.

– И не боишься, что я нас обоих угроблю?

– Ну не настолько же ты плох.

Насчет дополнительного стресса Про здорово ошибся, о пассажире Нил забывает сразу после старта, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге и восхитительно послушном автомобиле. Вспоминает только под конец – последний разворот, лихое торможение – и Нил торжествующе смотрит на шефа.

– Лучше, чем я думал, – Протагонист верен себе в выборе формулировок, и Нил в ответ только закатывает глаза.

Время – явно особый фетиш для «Довода». Нил не очень понимает, зачем нужно поминутно размечать маршрут объекта, за которым он следит на очередной практике. Средних лет мужчина, ничем не примечательный, выходит из офисного центра в 19:02 и следует кратчайшим путем до метро, где в 19:13 садится в поезд. Вскоре после выхода из подземки в 19:34 Нил ухитряется его потерять, потому что едва не попадает под вылетевшую из-за поворота серебристую Ауди. Нил поднимается с тротуара, ругается вслед чокнутой машине и судорожно осматривается: вариантов для объекта немного, всего пара ближайших переулков. Первый оказывается тупиком, и Нил со всех ног несется в следующий, видит впереди мелькнувшую тень – и попадает в удушающий захват.

– Просто отвратительно, Нил, – знакомый голос моментально гасит подступающую панику.

– Какого черта?!

– Правильный ответ: «Виноват, сэр», – Протагонист явно не собирается его отпускать, и Нил резко бьет локтем в ребра и ногой по голени одновременно. Разумеется, зря – ему тут же выбивают точку опоры, и он летит носом в стену. Протагонист подхватывает его, не давая упасть, и констатирует:

– А это еще хуже, чем отвратительно.

Нил выворачивается из чужих рук, резко выдыхает со смесью смущения и раздражения, но молчит. А что тут скажешь?

– Давно тебя не видел, – внезапно продолжает шеф, – пойдем, поболтаем.

Нил нехотя мотает головой:

– Мне нужно вернуться к инструктору и доложить, что я облажался. Да и свободный выгул мне пока не разрешают.

– Он знает, что ты со мной, – пожимает плечами Протагонист и машет рукой куда-то в сторону оживленной улицы. – Пойдем, развеешься немного.

Свободное место в переполненном баре наводит на мысли о заранее забронированном столике. Нил дожидается возвращения Про от стойки с их заказом и с сомнением смотрит на свою водку с тоником:

– Я могу это выпить или ты все еще меня тестируешь?

– Двадцать один тебе уже есть, пей спокойно, – Про задумчиво крутит свой стакан в ладонях. – Ты у нас оказался нестандартным образом, Нил. Давно хотел спросить: как оно тебе в целом?

Нил и сам много думает об этом, но полноценно сформулировать отношение пока не получается. Жизнь его к такому не готовила, и он не знает, насколько вообще возможно быть готовым к подобному «посмертию». Учеба учебой, он в ней даже кое-где преуспевает, но как он впишется в настолько нестандартную в работу со всеми ее требованиями, он не представляет.

Пока он объясняет это Протагонисту, тот не перебивает, только смотрит очень внимательно, словно пытается что-то разглядеть. Нил понятия не имеет, что именно.

– В общем, умозрительных заключений я делать не хочу, – резюмирует он. – Это как войти в горящее здание – пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь точно, можешь ты или нет. Но если иметь в виду альтернативу, то меня все устраивает.

– Нашел, с чем сравнивать, – Про в ответ едва ли не фыркает. – Тут что угодно устроит.

– Нет, я не о той, что предложил мне ты, – Нил неловко отмахивается от воспоминаний. Кажется, он немного захмелел. – Я об исследованиях «Нейман» и их чертовых пулях. Работать ради такого – хуже не придумаешь.

– Это я уже понял.

– Тогда ничего нового я тебе не скажу. Кроме… спасибо. За старое имя в новых документах. Я как-то к нему привык, знаешь ли.

– Я тоже.

Нил не знает, виноват ли в этом алкоголь или схлынувший, наконец, адреналин, но ему сейчас слишком комфортно, чтобы сопротивляться любопытству:

– А у тебя есть имя? Личное, не оперативное. Ну, должно же быть?

– Если бы я решил, что тебе нужно его знать-

– Да, я бы уже знал, – Нил перебивает, успевая пожалеть о сорвавшемся вопросе, но тут же заходит на новый. – И про пожар в «Нейман» я тоже могу не спрашивать.

Протагонист подается вперед.

– А что не так с пожаром? Ты же не думал, что мы оставим Гора в живых?

– К черту Гора. Дата. Все произошло вечером в тот же день, когда я вам попался. Как вы успели?

Про, кажется, слегка удивлен вопросом и почему-то даже доволен.

– Все возможно, если уметь правильно обращаться со временем.

– То есть, я прав, и по существу ты мне не ответишь.

– Зато я могу ответить на вопрос, который ты не задал, – предлагает Протагонист. – Что было не так в переулке.

– Все? – Нил вопросительно улыбается, но шеф серьезен.

– Ты оцепенел, когда я тебя схватил, а вырваться попытался только тогда, когда понял, что опасности нет. Это никуда не годится, Нил, так нельзя.

Разумеется, он прав. Нил мрачнеет, раздумывая, какая реакция от него предполагается, но Про не требует ответа. Только понимания проблемы.

– Уделяй больше внимания тому, что не получается. Больше времени в зале – и с охранными системами, кстати, тоже – и меньше времени на треке. Там ты действительно хорош, не отнять.

Нил удивленно смотрит на него – на похвалу Протагонист обычно не разменивается, что на него нашло?

– Нам пора, – Про допивает свой стакан и поднимается из-за стола. – Тебе еще отчет куратору писать. О проваленной слежке.

Вот теперь все как обычно. Но Нил все равно улыбается.

Когда они подходят к машине, Нил на секунду теряет дар речи, разглядывая серебристую Ауди. Он уверен, что именно ее и проклинал час назад.

– Что? – У Протагониста совершенно непроницаемое выражение лица, и Нил задает совсем не тот вопрос, который собирался.

– Ты за рулем? А как же, – он машет рукой в сторону бара.

– Я не пью на работе. Поехали, Нил. Время.

По дороге они молчат. Нил отворачивается к окну и наблюдает за мельканием разноцветных огней, белых и желтых фонарей, красных и зеленых светофоров. Он думает о световых волнах и закрывает глаза – сказывается недосып и накопившаяся усталость.

– Нил, приехали. Эй?

Окончательно Нил просыпается, только почувствовав на плече чужую руку.

– Прости, я совсем вырубился.

– Все правильно. Если есть возможность поспать, надо ею пользоваться, – Про улыбается.– Только про отчет не забудь.

– Я помню. И… Спасибо.

Он толком не понимает, за что именно благодарит Протагониста, но тот в ответ медленно кивает, снова внимательно глядя в глаза. Словно знает о Ниле гораздо больше, чем тот может себе представить. А возможно, и больше, чем знает о себе cам Нил.


	3. Chapter 3

_– Как он?_

_– Медики сказали, ничего страшного: три дня на стабилизацию, три – на возвращение. Он их даже не заметит, проспит._

_– Значит, ты решил ему ничего не говорить?_

_– Наоборот. Но не на больничной койке же._

_– А не рано? Он даже подготовку не окончил. Да я вижу, что тебе не терпится. Ладно, уверен, он буде в восторге._

_– Да? Ты, помнится, не был._

_– Я солдат, Нил – ученый._

_– Теперь он тоже солдат, Айвз._

_– Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо._

_– Для нас это то что нужно. А для него… я до сих пор не знаю._

Третий, самый сложный из замков, поддается за пятнадцать секунд до конца отсчета. Нил останавливает таймер и в победном восторге хлопает рукой по двери. На первые два и на оценку слепых зон для камер у него тоже ушло куда меньше отведенного на тест времени. Инструктор подтверждает и фиксирует результат, и Нил понимает, что счастлив.

Он не может сказать точно, когда его «меня все устраивает», сказанное Протагонисту в баре, сменяется ощущением того, что он на своем месте. В самом подходящем для себя мире, где поровну важны четкое планирование и умение моментально отреагировать на любое, самое внезапное изменение ситуации.

Нил машинально наматывает на пальцы красный шнурок – воспоминание о прошлой жизни, по которой он давно не тоскует, – и раздумывает, не написать ли Про. Но тот уже давно его ни о чем таком не спрашивал, а просто делиться с ним эмоциями, наверняка отвлекая от чего-то важного, кажется неразумным. Поэтому Нил возвращается к эстонскому.

Из чтения его выдергивает стук в дверь. А вариантов того, кто бы мог прийти к нему без предупреждения поздним вечером, не так уж и много.

– Привет, – Про рассеянно скользит глазами по комнате и спотыкается взглядом о подвеску, брошенную на раскрытой книге. – Отвлекаю?

– Нет. Я рад тебя видеть.

– Сейчас еще больше обрадуешься. Завтра в девять ты присоединишься к группе Уилер на брифинге. Это будет твое первое задание.

Сердце у Нила резво подпрыгивает куда-то к горлу:

– Давно пора!

– Рвешься в бой, да? – Протагонист улыбается. – Ничего сложного не жди. Твоя задача – сейф в одном из зданий заброшенной фабрики, его используют как тайник для обмена. Остальное – дело Уилер. Вся необходимая тебе информация – у нее же.

Нил только кивает: спрашивать о подробностях все равно бессмысленно.

– Я готов.

– Не сомневаюсь. А это, – Про показывает на книжку на столе, – лучше отложи и выспись.

– Есть, сэр.

На позицию к нужному фабричному корпусу они выходят затемно. Дожидаются сигнала от прибывших заранее разведчиков и продвигаются внутрь. Нил идет в середине группы, сразу за Уилер, выполняя свою единственную на данном этапе инструкцию: «Иди за мной и никуда не лезь». План он помнит. Дверь, коридор, лестница на второй этаж. Еще один коридор, поворот к административному помещению, где Нила ждет сейф. До поворота остается три метра, они идут вдоль длинного выбитого окна. Полтора метра – и Нил разворачивается на звон стекла _– бьющегося стекла_ :

– Уилер!

Он успевает оттолкнуть ее с линии огня. Левое плечо взрывается болью, и Нила отбрасывает, но не к стене, а почему-то наоборот, _в сторону_ выстрела. Боль глушит все: топот, приказы, очереди… Он пытается подняться, но только глубже проваливается в темноту.

– Нил? Нил, вы меня слышите?

Сознание и чувства возвращаются к нему медленно и неохотно. Нил открывает глаза, в которые как песка сыпанули и хрипло, с трудом выговаривает:

– Слышу. И даже вижу.

Видит он еще нечетко, но фигуру склонившегося над ним врача различает.

– Хорошо. Главное, не делайте резких движений. Не торопитесь.

Нил осторожно приподнимается и пытается сориентироваться.

– Сколько я спал?

– Чуть больше суток.

Нил проводит в лазарете еще одну ночь, прежде чем его отпускают. Слабости он больше не чувствует, но его не покидает ощущение того, что он провел там гораздо больше времени. Он раз за разом прокручивает в голове мутные отрывистые воспоминания: ругань Уилер, машина и тряская дорога, непрекращающаяся боль. Приглушенный красный и синий свет. Люди и разговоры. Снова синий, потом красный. Чья-то рука, мягко отводящая ему волосы со лба. Снова люди – и пробуждение. Все это путается и меняется местами, вызывая тошноту. Он точно уверен только в одном – том, чего не помнит: Протагонист приходил навешать его и оставил на тумбочке красный талисман, который Нил сейчас привычно вертит в пальцах. Забавно, об этой штуке знают только они двое, и шеф относится к безделушке не в пример серьезнее.

Протагонист ловит его у выхода, приобнимая за здоровое плечо.

– С боевым крещением ты решил не мелочиться, я смотрю, – в противовес словам, его взгляд серьезен, когда он кивает в сторону раны. – Как рука?

– Видимо, царапина, – Нил смущенно морщит нос. – Я не бравирую, просто уже даже не болит, а времени прошло совсем немного. Как Уилер? И сейф?

– Все целы, сейф взломали. Томпсон разбирается с замками не хуже тебя.

Разумеется, Про подстраховался, но Нилу все равно иррационально обидно.

– И что, мне даже наградные за ранение не положены?  
Шеф только руками разводит:

– Финансовый эквивалент жизни Уилер организация не потянет, прости. Но кое-что у меня для тебя есть, – Протагонист тянет его в сторону парковки. – Поехали, возможно, тебе даже понравится.

– Куда?

– В исследовательский центр.

Нил тяжело вздыхает. По точности и бесполезности некоторых ответов шеф способен дать фору всем казуистам и математикам, вместе взятым.

В центре Протагонист знакомит Нила с ученой по имени Барбара и оставляет их наедине:

– Она говорит с тобой на одном языке и лучше объяснит теорию. Мое дело – практика.

Нил недоуменно поворачивается к женщине:

– О чем это он?

– О том, что вы физик, видимо. Это ведь так, Нил?

– Был им, – и он не лукавит.

– Значит, вам будет проще.

Барбара ошибается – ему не проще, и дело здесь отнюдь не в технических аспектах. Нилу словно вручили ларец с драгоценностями и ядовитой змеей внутри. Которая ухитрилась укусить его до того, как он откинул крышку.

Протагонист дожидается его у машины. Стоит и смотрит, пристально, изучающе, как на жертву какого-то занимательного эксперимента. Нил взрывается.

– Мне и правда понравилось, представь себе: сутки вместо недели,– он поводит раненным плечом, – и никакого потерянного времени!

– Нил, – голос звучит предостерегающе, но Нилу плевать.

– То есть, мы в «Нейман» провинились исключительно в том, что хотели повторить что-то, имеющееся только у вас? Конечно, зачем вам конкуренты, – он не кричит, но только потому, что злость его душит, мешая полноценно вдохнуть.

– Нил, пожалуйста, не здесь, – Про, как обычно, спокоен и озабочен секретностью. Нила она не волнует, вокруг никого нет.

– Знаешь, я пробовал выстрелить, там, у Барбары – не вышло. Наверное, для этого надо уметь стрелять, как ты, не задумываясь? Я теперь понимаю, инвертированная пуля в голову – хорошая страховка для доверия, – и здесь Нил понимает, что попал в цель: лицо Протагониста каменеет, живыми на нем остаются только глаза. Но вместо гнева Нил видит в них боль, и это обескураживает.

– Нил, садись в машину.

Он подчиняется – это явный приказ, да и после увиденного выбора у него нет. Снова. У Нила так дрожат руки, что даже пристегнуться поучается не сразу.

Протагонист тормозит у западного корпуса базы, где Нил еще никогда не бывал.

– Иди. Тебя ждет Айвз, – и это первые и последние слова за всю дорогу.

Нил выходит, осторожно закрывая дверь. Все это нечестно и неправильно, но теперь он не понимает, где у этой неправильности причина, а где – следствие.

Айвз откровенно удивлен.

– А где Про? Думал, он не упустит возможности лично показать тебе, за что мы тут убиваемся.

– Он занят.

Айвз недоверчиво хмыкает, но ведет Нила за собой, куда-то в глубокие внутренние помещения корпуса. Когда он открывает очередную дверь, Нил вздрагивает: он уже видел это красно-синее освещение.

– Да, ты здесь уже был, – подтверждает Айвз. – Но не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то оценить.

Нил думает, что он и сейчас не в том состоянии: в голове все еще отдается эхом ссора и крепнет уверенность, что он был неправ. Сильно неправ. Инструкции по переходу в инверсию Нил запоминает автоматически. Несколько секунд разглядывает себя в контрольном стекле, надевает респиратор и идет в турникет за Айвзом. Они проходят по синей комнате к двери и тот предупреждает:

– Выйдешь – остановись. Осмотрись. И не отходи далеко.

Нил открывает дверь, делает шаг, еще один – и замирает. Если раньше он чувствовал неправильность где-то на периферии, то сейчас стоит в самом ее центре. Либо сам ею является. Мир вокруг словно запущен в обратной перемотке, на всех уровнях. Иначе – _наоборот_ – ощущается все: звуки, движение воздуха по коже, холодный на вид бетон стены нагревает ладонь… То, что он всю жизнь воспринимал как теоретические построения стало вдруг частью его реальности, и не просто одной из граней, а половиной. Из всех людей, изучавших этот мир, здесь оказался именно он, причем тогда, когда отказался от науки. В пользу чего?

Нил не сразу понимает, что картинка перед ним расплывается не из-за искажений в восприятии света, а из-за навернувшихся слез. Айвз разворачивает его к себе и тянет обратно к установке. Голос из-под маски звучит глухо:

– Хватит для первого раза. Да и рыдать в инверсии – удовольствие сомнительное.

– Тебе-то откуда знать.

Айвз раздраженно отворачивается и быстро идет к двери. Нил догоняет.

В красной комнате Айвз так резко останавливается, что Нил едва не влетает ему в спину.

– Прежде, чем мы продолжим, Нил. Что ты наговорил Протагонисту?

– Что инвертированная пуля – отличная страховка для доверия. Для тех, кто привык стрелять, не раздумывая, – это слишком, просто слишком для Нила, чтобы удержать в себе. – Где я неправ?

– Ты сукин сын, – ровно произносит Айвз, глядя ему в глаза, и Нил понимает, как должен выглядеть пожар в инверсии. – Он спас тебе жизнь. Тебе и еще очень многим. Кто-нибудь другой сравнял бы ваш «Нейман» с землей вместе со всеми сотрудниками, просто для надежности.

– Я не просил-

– Заткнись. Я не знаю никого, кто ценил бы чужую жизнь так, как он. С нашими тайнами и нашей осведомленностью нам категорически нельзя попадаться живыми – но никто не переложит необходимость предотвращать это на него. Каждый готов сделать это для себя сам. Кроме тебя, видимо.

– Ты не можешь знать.

–Могу и знаю, про себя и про каждого из своих- Вот дьявол! Уилер… – Айвз прерывает сам себя.

– Что с ней? – беспокойство на миг застилает Нилу все остальное.

Айвз морщится, глядя в пол, переводя дух после вспышки.

– С ней все в порядке. Она на морских учениях с группой и просила передать, что она у тебя в долгу, – он поднимает взгляд на Нила. – А значит, и я тоже.

Нил отворачивается к установке. Всему есть предел, и эмоциям, и восприятию информации. Он давно его перешел и не чувствует ничего, кроме замешательства, которое лишает его последних ориентиров.

– Нил? – Голос у Айвза странный, словно он подбирает слова, к которым не привык. – Ты говорил об оружии, но ты же не можешь не понимать, что опасность не в нем самом, а в том, в чьих руках оно окажется.

Разум Нила, видимо, окончательно устав от абстракций, после этих слов сворачивает от метафор к конкретике. К бережной ладони, лежавшей на его затылке, пока он пил. К рукам, которые поддержали после допроса и не дали упасть после неудачного рывка в переулке. К сегодняшнему приветствию, ласково сжавшему плечо. И к стиснутым до побледневших костяшек пальцам на руле, когда Про вез его обратно из центра.

Замешательство отступает, откатывается волной, оставляя на душе мутную серую пену.

–Айвз,– тот, кажется, говорил, что в долгу? – А как зовут Протагониста?

– Нил, моя благодарность сильно ограничена неразглашением, – Айвз тоже успевает прийти в себя.

– То есть, ты это знаешь, да?

– А еще сильнее она ограничена моим терпением. – Айвз направляется к выходу. – Идем в тир, научу тебя стрелять. Так же, как ты разговариваешь, – не думая.

Нил резко выдыхает и идет за ним. Тир – это то, что сейчас нужно. Стрельба, спарринг, марш-бросок – да что угодно, лишь бы заняло все внимание целиком и отвлекло от едкого стыда, прочно поселившегося в груди.


	4. Chapter 4

_– Впервые вижу такое учебное рвение. От него скоро инструкторы прятаться начнут._

_– Ничего, ты их частенько подменяешь, я смотрю._

_– А судя по его физиономии, он ночами вместо сна еще и разгребает информацию от бывших коллег. Я прав?_

_– Откуда мне знать, Айвз._

_– От показателей с его браслета, наверное._

_– Не слежу. Только когда он на заданиях._

_– Да чтоб тебя. Про, я понимаю, ты нигогда не мешал рабочее и личное, но ты сам не свой с тех пор как-_

_– Как мы вышли на «Нейман» и поняли, какие они продвинутые ребята._

_– Технически – да, но-_

_– Технически, если тебя беспокоит, кто здесь ночей не спит, то этот кто-то – я._

_– Да вы вообще друг друга стоите._

Нил протягивает руку, чтобы _уронить_ телефон и чертыхается. Он проводит в инверсии максимально допустимое время, отрабатывая буквально все: стрельбу, физподготовку, вождение… Он там практически поселился и неудивительно, что теперь путается, возвращаясь в прямой поток. Айвз был прав, когда выставил его вон с последней тренировки.

Кажется, Нил стал для него действительно "своим" только после того, как закрыл собой Уилер. Но судя по участившимся вторжениям в процесс подготовки Нила, Айвз до сих пор считает его не самым лучшим приобретением для организации и хочет это исправить. Причем так, что это можно даже счесть своеобразным проявлением заботы. Возможно, этим он отдает приписанный себе долг, но Нил совершенно не прочь наладить отношения. Айвз, по его мнению, один из лучших здесь, и как профессионал, и просто по-человечески, несмотря на кое-какие солдафонские замашки. Так что Нил начинает решать эту задачу и со своей стороны тоже, благо, она несложная. И именно на реакции Айвза Нил ориентируется, когда оценивает, насколько он вписывается в систему «Довода».

Потому что Протагонист как ориентир в этом случае никуда не годится. У Нила чем дальше, тем сильнее крепнет ощущение, что тот принял его сразу, с первого взгляда. Что, учитывая обстоятельства их знакомства и профессионализм шефа, звучит как бред. Кого бы Нил ему ни напоминал – а Нил практически уверен, что так оно и есть – это обстоятельство могло повлиять лишь на решение сохранить ему жизнь, но никак не объясняло то, что за этим последовало. Разницу в отношении к нему Айвза и Протагониста Нил определяет для себя как разницу между задачей и загадкой. А такую интригующую загадку, да еще и относящуюся к нему лично, он встречает впервые.

Мысли о Протагонисте все-таки заставляют Нила разблокировать телефон – чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в отсутствии сообщений. От идеи самому написать шефу он давно отказался. Текстовые извинения кажутся ему малодушным выходом, наговорил он слишком много всего и, главное, глядя в глаза. А может, где-то за этим объяснением он просто прячет боязнь ответа.

По большому счету, он уверен, что нужны эти извинения только ему, а Протагониста в первую очередь интересуют его результаты. Отчеты наставников об успехах, сводки по операциям с участием Нила (в последнее время взломы сменились на оперативное обеспечение и координирование), пополняющийся каталог расшифрованной информации из «Нейман» – все, что он может предоставить «Доводу» и его шефу. Нил надеется, что этого достаточно.

Смешно, но только сейчас, с повышением допуска, он стал полезен организации как физик и бывший сотрудник «Нейман»: он мог быстрее разобраться в тех документах, что оказались в распоряжении «Довода», и в их взаимосвязях. Нилу знакома концепция разделения информации, но в «Нейман» она просто возведена в культ. От криптографов Нилу приходят не связанные, на первый взгляд, между собой параграфы, объединенные в один документ, тексты со ссылками на изъятые или вовсе несуществующие данные, раздерганные на несколько фрагментов отчеты об одном эксперименте, хорошо, если не противоречащие друг другу. Разбор всего этого выматывает до головной боли. Но этот хаос очевидно мнимый, просто доступный для понимания только тому, кто представляет себе полную картину. Покойному ныне Гору – и, скорее всего, кому-то еще.

Масштаб исследований впечатляет Нила даже в таком виде. Впечатляет до мороза по коже, особенно, когда он видит формулировки вроде «реверсирования биологических образцов». Одно дело – использовать технологию, принципы работы которой надежно сокрыты в будущем, и совсем другое – пытаться воспроизвести и тиражировать ее в настоящем. Бесконтрольно. На Нила снова накатывает стыд за сказанное Протагонисту там, у центра. Он трет глаза и открывает следующий архив с расшифрованными файлами.

Еще одно изменение в жизни Нила – теперь его отпускают в город. Обучение почти окончено, а кредит доверия ему явно выдан немаленький. Но Нила это радует куда меньше, чем, казалось бы, должно. В свои редкие вылазки он бесцельно бродит по улицам и паркам, сидит в кофейнях, разглядывая посетителей и гадая, кто они и чем занимаются, или, как сейчас, скользит пальцами по книжным корешкам в магазине, даже не вчитываясь в названия. В этом когда-то таком привычном и уютном мире он сейчас не менее чужой, чем в инверсии. Возможно, он просто отвык?

Нил выходит из магазина с пустыми руками, садится в машину – и бросается к бардачку за пистолетом. Но замирает на полпути, опознав человека на заднем сиденье.

– Господи, что ты здесь делаешь?!

Протагонист пожимает плечами:

– Тест провожу, как обычно.

– Прекрасно. – Нил откидывается затылком на подголовник. – И когда пересдача?

– Ты его сдал, – отвечает шеф, выходя, чтобы пересесть вперед.

– А на что тогда был тест? На склонность к инфаркту? – сердце у Нила до сих пор заполошно колотится, то ли еще от страха, то ли уже от радости.

– На доверие, – Протагонист серьезен. – Ты передумал хвататься за оружие, когда узнал меня, значит, пули в голову все-таки не ждешь.

Нил знает, что нужно что-то ответить, извиниться, хотя бы, но почему-то никак не может собраться с мыслями.

– Я это ценю, – продолжает шеф. – Но доверие должно быть обоюдным, да? Так что, сейчас моя очередь. Давай руку.

Ему приходится самому потянуться к левому запястью Нила, лежащему на руле, – он не сразу понимает, что от него требуется. Шеф прикладывает пальцы к сенсорам браслета, и тот с тихим щелчком расстегивается.

– Вот так. Надеюсь, я тоже сдал?

Нил не выдерживает: ловит и сжимает чужие пальцы вокруг снятого трекера, и на мгновение – на один короткий выдох – утыкается лбом Протагонисту в плечо. Он отчаялся найти слова для жгучей смеси стыда и благодарности, которая комом ворочается в груди.

Шеф не реагирует, просто позволяет ему успокоиться и самому отстраниться.

– Тебя долго не было, – к Нилу возвращается способность говорить. – Что-то серьезное планируется?

– Да. Твои бывшие коллеги оказались шустрее, чем я думал. Ну, ты сам видел часть материалов, представляешь, о чем речь.

– Я понадоблюсь? – Нил давно ни на что не надеялся так сильно.

– Зависит от того, как ты справляешься с замками в инверсии.

– Лучше всех.

– Годится, – Протагонист пристегивается. – Если отвезешь меня на базу, расскажу все по пути.

Рассказ занимает всю недолгую дорогу. «Довод», наконец, вышел на человека, которому доверено хранение полного архива исследований «Нейман». Имя Мартины Бейтс Нилу знакомо, но он все равно удивляется – все считали ее обычной, ничем не выдающейся ассистенткой Гора. А тем временем, именно у нее в сейфе до сих хранится внешний жёсткий диск с пресловутой «цельной картиной происходящего». Несмотря на гибель руководителя, исследования в лабораториях продолжаются по намеченному им плану и идут своим чередом, а пока очередной этап не будет окончен, сводить воедино и архивировать документацию не станут.

– Все это дает нам время на изъятие, – заключает Протагонист, когда Нил сворачивает на парковку. – А то, что они засветили носитель перед камерой, записи с которой попали к нам, позволит сделать это незаметно для них.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я заменил их винчестер на пустышку? – уточняет Нил.

– Да. Так, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили до архивации. Поэтому ты пойдешь с противоположной стороны, и пространственно, и во времени: _навстречу_ ребятам Айвза в показательную заваруху у входа, которая отвлечет охрану. И выйдешь оттуда на старте штурма.

– То есть, моя задача – успеть к началу вечеринки?

– Именно. И не с пустыми руками.

Они давно приехали, но Протагонист не торопится выходить, о чем-то раздумывая.

– Нил, у меня к тебе один вопрос. Если я сейчас предложу тебе перевестись в научную группу Барбары-

– Нет! – Нил сам удивляется собственной горячности. Но мысль о том, чтобы вернуться к исследованиям, сейчас, в азартном предвкушении предстоящей операции, кажется ему абсурдной.

– А если подумать?

– Я знаю, что правильный ответ – «Есть, сэр», но на этот вопрос ты его от меня не получишь, – Нил категорично мотает головой.

– Понял. Тогда иди к Уилер и Томпсону – они пойдут к сейфу с тобой – и начинайте подготовку, – говорит Протагонист, уже собираясь выходить. – И, Нил… я рад был услышать «неправильный» ответ.

Нил, чувствуя, как от услышанного вспыхнуло лицо, кивает хмыкнувшему на прощание шефу и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Ну конечно: волосы встрепаны, глаза блестят, а щеки заметно покраснели. Он выглядит не как спецагент, получивший задание, а как польщенный мальчишка. Нил закрывает глаза ладонью. Он не только выглядит, но и ведет себя именно так. Удивительно, как шеф сегодня удержался от комментариев по этому поводу.


	5. Chapter 5

_– Ты его знал._

_– О чем ты?_

_– Ты знал Нила до того, как он к нам попал. Ты называл его по имени на допросе – а ведь тебе его никто не сообщал._

_– Зачем ты пересматривал запись?_

_– Что-то было с ним не так. И я решил начать с начала – там сразу и обнаружил. Это ведь было не мимолетное знакомство – ты знал о том, чему его стоит учить в первую очередь._

_– Я предположил, что –_

_– Не морочь мне голову. Его имя – и твое доверие. Такое, будто он уже прошел все наши чертовы тесты!_

_– Он и прошел. Один, последний. Много лет назад, если смотреть с моей перспективы. С его – это будущее. И там, в моем прошлом, оно и закончится._

_– Твою мать! Будь оно все проклято. Ты собираешься ему рассказать?_

_– Буду вынужден. В подходящий момент._

_– И ты знаешь, когда он наступит?_

_– Понятия не имею._

Томпсон возится с замком слишком долго. Наконец, закрыв его, поворачивается к Нилу и демонстративно утирает пот с темного лба.

– Перебор на тридцать пять секунд, – сообщает ему Нил.

– А ощущение, что на час. – Томпсон устало поправляет маску. – Нет уж, на этот раз сейф твой.

– Тогда следи в оба, чтобы меня опять не подстрелили.

Запись от штурмового отряда, подтверждающая, что инвертированную группу видели у входа, шипит и потрескивает при воспроизведении. Следующая, о помехах на канале связи, их уже не интересует, и Нил под прикрытием Уилер и Томпсона подбирается к двери. Открывается замок легко, а вот на то, чтобы его закрыть, уходит время.

Уилер жестом показывает двигаться вперед, значит, коридор чист, а камеры мертвы. Они пробегают мимо опустевшего поста охраны, звуки отдаленного боя становятся чуть ближе и смешиваются с шумом в наушнике. Нила это почему-то нервирует. Возможно, сказываются несколько потерянных на входе секунд – при пятнадцатиминутном «окне» на всю операцию это может ощутимо помешать.

Зато дверь в кабинет Бейтс поддается сразу. Уилер занимает позицию у входа, Томпсон проходит дальше и, останавливаясь, чуть сжимает плечо Нила – на удачу? К сейфу он подходит один. Нил не лукавил, когда говорил Протагонисту, что лучше всех работает с замками в инверсии – он справляется почти как на тренировке и винчестер прыгает ему в руку. Нил убирает его в подсумок и кладет на его место точно такой же. Можно закрывать. Дверца послушно щелкает, Уилер по сигналу первой выходит из кабинета, Томпсон – за ней. В коридоре никого, кроме них нет, и Нил начинает запирать дверь, когда слышит чей-то возглас, причем не со стороны штурмующих. Группа из пяти охранников, которых здесь не должно было быть, _возвращается_ к ним из бокового коридора. Двоих сразу снимают напарники, а Нил попадает третьему только в плечо, причем крайне неудачно – тот по инерции пролетает вперед, вышибая из руки Нила пистолет. Томпсон одним выстрелом исправляет его оплошность и машет в сторону двери.

– Закрыта! – отзывается Нил.

– Тогда бегом отсюда! – это уже Уилер.

Нил кувырком бросается мимо всех вперед, вскакивает и несется по коридору к выходу. Он едва успевает свернуть в правое ответвление коридора, чтобы не налететь на еще одного охранника _._ Секунды тянутся мучительно долго, наконец, топот ног стихает и Нил возвращается в главный коридор, добегая до второй развилки – и сворачивает в нее, уже видя, что проскочить следующий пост он не успевает. Как и взломать дверь в левое крыло у поста дальше по боковому коридору. Слишком часто задерживался.

– Нил, где ты? – сквозь шум выстрелов по связи Нил узнает Протагониста, но времени на удивление нет. Его вообще нет.

– Левый коридор, первый от входа. Не успел до охраны.

– Сколько продержишься?

– Нисколько, я безоружен, – Нил всем телом прижимается к стене.

– Дождись Уилер, наши вас видели, вы успеете!

– Не знаю я, что они видели. – Короткий, почти ритуальный взгляд на часы. – И я помню о _тех_ десяти минутах – их не будет.

– Нил, не смей! Не сейчас, не время! – это не приказ. Это отчаяние.

– Прости, подвел – выдыхает Нил и на этом выдохе срывает маску.

Болезненный спазм вместо вдоха почти сразу скручивает его и роняет его на пол. Шум в наушниках сливается с шумом крови в ушах и топотом охраны. Задыхаясь и мучительно медленно сползая в темноту, Нил надеется, что хотя бы с этим он не опоздает.

На этот раз Нил приходит в себя рывком. Резко садится на койке, панически озираясь, и откидывается назад, увидев красный шнурок на бутылке с водой и услышав знакомый голос:

– Эй, ты куда подорвался?

– Айвз…

– Да, все свои, лежи спокойно. Спящая красавица.

– Боже. Надеюсь, ты меня не целовал.

Айвз в ответ коротко смеется.

– И не мечтай. Твой принц в каком-то другом замке.

Нил все-таки садится на кровати и дотягивается до бутылки с водой. Задумчиво снимает с горлышка шнурок с подвеской и наматывает на пальцы.

– Судя по твоему настроению, все закончилось успешно.

Айвз кивает:

– Вас никто не видел – из живых, я имею в виду – двери заперты, винчестер в сейфе. Наши все целы, ну, кроме пары царапин, а Уилер отдала тебе должок.

– Как она успела?

– Успела охрана, которая явно знала об инвертированных и хотела взять тебя живьем. Уилер их стараний не оценила.

Айвз на секунду замолкает, но все-таки решает продолжить:

– В следующий раз… черт, короче, если вдруг, то перерезай шланг от маски и трубку от баллона. И отбрасывай подальше.

Нил мысленно клянет себя последними словами.

– Не сообразил.

– И слава богу, – очень серьезно отзывается Айвз. – Мы-то видели всех троих, и Уилер отсигналила, что ты жив. А вот их с Про ты перед этим сильно напугал.

Нил морщится, он явно не до конца пришел в себя, раз не успевает за рассказом.

– Про? А он где был? Причем инвертированный, мы же разговаривали…

Айвз смотрит на него как-то странно, то ли с сочувствием, то ли с жалостью.

– Ты не понял? Он с тобой и был всю дорогу. Вместо Томпсона.

Ошарашенный Нил вспоминает, что к напарнику он особо не приглядывался. Да и в защитных костюмах с респираторами Протагониста от Томпсона можно было отличить разве что по голосу, а он молчал. До последнего.

– А сейчас он где?

– Сдал тебя медикам, попросил меня присмотреть за тобой и этой штукой, – Айвз кивает на подвеску, – и ушел задать пару вопросов нашему информатору насчет группы, на которую вы наткнулись. И вообще насчет количества охраны в здании.

Нил проводит ладонями по лицу и медленно выдыхает, собираясь с мыслями.

– Когда он вернется? И куда?

– Зачем тебе? Он сам тебя найдет, как освободится.

– Нет. Мне нужно с ним поговорить, Айвз. Сейчас. Сразу.

Айвз выглядит так, будто все происходящее его невероятно утомило. Или не происходящее, а какие-то собственные мысли и сомнения. Он едва заметно кивает самому себе, принимая решение, и достает смартфон. Быстро что-то набирает и поворачивает экраном к Нилу:

– Сегодня после семи, этот адрес. Ждет он меня, но поговорить пора вам. Обоим.

Он убирает телефон и поднимается со стула, но медлит.

– Я в тебе сомневался. Вижу теперь, что зря.

Вместо ответа Нил протягивает ему руку, которую Айвз крепко пожимает. Бросает на прощание короткое «Удачи!» и уходит.

Протагонист не выглядит удивленным, когда открывает дверь. Если удивление и было, то все оно досталось монитору от камеры у входа внизу.

– Что ты сделал с Айвзом?

– Уговорил. Про, что все это значит?

Шеф молча ведет его за собой в гостиную и показывает Нилу на кресло у кофейного столика, на котором стоят две чашки. Сам он устраивается на диване напротив.

– Что – все? Если совсем все, то с таким вопросом не ко мне, а в церковь.

Нил мысленно считает до пяти, очень медленно. Только сорваться в начале разговора ему и не хватало.

– Моя вербовка. Обучение. Служба. Почему ты выбрал меня? В той ситуации это было, мягко говоря, неочевидным решением.

– Ты хорошо держался. И мог быть нам полезен не только как источник информации, – шеф абсолютно спокоен. – Я был прав, в таких вещах я редко ошибаюсь.

Если бы Нил сам слишком долго не раздумывал над этим вопросом, он бы принял такой ответ.

– Нет. Тогда я оказался бы у Барбары в ассистентах последнего лаборанта. Но ты был слишком заинтересован в том, чтобы держать меня поближе и для других целей.

Протагонист подается вперед и насмешливо поднимает брови.

– Лично заинтересован, ты хочешь сказать? Ну, хорошо, – он театрально поднимает руки, но сразу серьезнеет. – Ты напоминаешь мне одного человека. Он давно погиб, на самой важной в истории «Довода» операции, спасая мир, ни больше, ни меньше. И мою жизнь тоже, но это не так важно. Тебе повезло быть на него похожим.

Нил видит, что Протагонист не врет – и знает, что это, в лучшем случае, полуправда. И манипуляция, от которой непонятно кому из них больнее.

– Снова нет. Даже если и так, это не причина. Ты знал, что я могу, тогда, когда я сам этого не знал. Моя программа – она практически индивидуальная. Чертов эстонский, кому он нужен? Твое внимание к моей подготовке и твое вчерашнее «не время», когда я…, – Нил чувствует, что у него дрожит голос, – к чему все это ведет? Когда – «время»?

– Тебе сейчас известно ровно столько, сколько должно быть.

Возможно, Нил будет ненавидеть себя за следующий вопрос сильнее, чем за истерику после разговора с Барбарой. Но сейчас Нил в ярости.

– А тот, кого ты потерял, он знал, что и зачем делает? Или ты и его использовал втемную?

– Знал.

Нил понимает, скольких сил стоил Про этот короткий ответ. Нил уже себя ненавидит. Но останавливаться теперь бессмысленно.

– А чем он заслужил право знать? Что нужно сделать? Я вчера фактически умер, за всех, за тебя в том числе, неужели этого мало?

Нил отшатывается, но зря – чашки летят со стола не в него, просто в сторону. Острые осколки разлетаются, звенят и застывают в кофейной горечи. Нил рассматривает их очень внимательно.

– Я тебе скажу, а ты попытайся поверить, ладно? – голос у шефа усталый и в нем совсем нет злости. – Никакого «его» не было, Нил. Это был ты. Будешь ты. Наши игры со временем способны завести куда угодно, связав петлей чужое будущее с чужим прошлым.

Протагонист на мгновение замолкает, и Нил поворачивается к нему. Он сидит, спрятав лицо в ладонях, пытаясь справиться с собой. У самого Нила в душе невозможная, абсолютная пустота.

– Все, что мы делаем сейчас, это подготовка к той самой операции: устранение возможных помех, анализ и выявление решающих факторов. Ты – один из ключевых. Координатор. – Протагонист резко и коротко смеется. – Проводник для того, кого я использовал втемную. Для меня самого.

– Что?

– Того меня, который не знаком ни с «Доводом», ни с тобой, – голос шефа звучит почти спокойно. Именно ему ты будешь помогать спасать мир. И станешь ценой успеха операции.

Протагонист тяжело вздыхает, поводя плечами.

– Ты был прав, я не сильно отличаюсь от твоих бывших работодателей. Ты на такое и здесь не подписывался.

Нил поднимается с кресла и подходит к окну. Смотрит на привычный, совершенно нормальный, живой вечерний город с яркой рекламой, теплым светом окон, машинами и прохожими. Одиночками, группами, с собаками… Пустоту сменяет странное и, казалось бы, неуместное спокойствие. Картина сложилась, наконец, в целое, лишившись своих царапающих неправильностей. Знание было тяжелым, но незнание лишь путало карты и было стимулом, чтобы внести ясность. Нил и в науку пошел, во многом, из-за того, что всегда предпочитал знать. Задачи и загадки, особенно самые запутанные, он любил только как интересные пути к решениям.

– И ты действительно планировал мне об этом рассказать?

– Да. Но как можно позже.

Нил поворачивается к Протагонисту и понимает, что тот вовсе не спокоен, а отрешен. Он смотрит куда-то сквозь Нила, на тысячу ярдов – и сколько лет?

– Я не прошу прощения, Нил. За такое не прощают. Но ты, тот ты, как-то ухитрился это сделать. И даже, как я сейчас понимаю, милосердно мне соврал.

– О чем?

– Сказал, что мы были друзьями.

– А если я не врал?

Протагонист только сейчас находит взглядом Нила и печально качает головой:

– Все, что у меня для тебя есть, это выбор без выбора. Я знаю тебя и уверен, что от этого задания ты не откажешься. Но на начало прекрасной дружбы это никак не тянет.

Нил медленно возвращается к столику, не отвлекаясь больше на окна и осколки, сосредоточившись только на человеке напротив.

– Свое согласие я, считай, вчера подписал. И не жалею. Возможно, и с самой первой встречи ни о чем не жалел. Будь у меня выбор, я не хотел бы сделать другой.

Протагонист смотрит на него снизу вверх, устало и почти ласково:

– Это умозрительные заключения, ты же понимаешь. Не то чтобы я нуждался в утешениях, Нил. Я их не заслуживаю. Мне нужно одно: чтобы ты был собой и на моей стороне. Этого достаточно.

Нил понимает, что ключ от своей одиночной камеры с решеткой из вины и сожалений Про давно выбросил, а у него самого – в настоящем – этого ключа и быть не могло. Но он надеется, что отмычка сгодится. Он делает еще один шаг и садится на диван, доставая из кармана красную подвеску – и плечом чувствует, как Протагонист вздрагивает.

– Ты, наверное, заметил ее у меня еще тогда, давно?

Про молча кивает.

–Могу рассказать, почему возьму ее с собой.

Нил накручивает шнурок на пальцы, и Протагонист следит за каждым его движением.

– Я удивился, когда нашел ее в ящике с книгами, помнишь?

Нил улыбается тому себе, растерянному и испуганному.

– Это была просто безделушка, которую оставили предыдущие жильцы моей квартиры, а я не выбросил. Повесил на лампу и забыл. А ты принес, потому что посчитал ее важной для меня.

Протагонист хмурится, то ли от собственной ошибки, то ли не понимая, к чему клонит Нил.

– Сначала она напоминала мне о реальности происходящего, связывала две мои жизни. Потом воспоминания о старой с нее словно стерлись, да их и изначально было мало. А со временем она превратилась в действительно дорогую для меня вещь, означающую, что я на своем месте, среди своих. Напоминающую, что я делаю, а теперь – еще и для чего. И я не променяю ее обратно на бессмысленную ерунду из той жизни, где она была случайностью. Даже будь у меня такая возможность.

– Ты всегда оказываешься лучше, чем я думал. Еще лучше, – Нил впервые слышит такое восхищение и … нежность? – Но не надо, правда. Мне и так невыносимо от того, что я ничего не могу изменить.

– Мы не можем. Вряд ли я останусь в стороне от планирования.

– Не надо, – повторяет Протагонист, прерывисто выдыхает и отворачивается, чуть наклоняя голову.

У Нила трясутся руки – хорош взломщик! – но осталось совсем немного. Он снова прокручивает в пальцах кольцо подвески, унимая дрожь.

– А еще она напоминает мне о тебе. Ты хотел, чтобы в сложные моменты она была со мной, успокаивала и придавала сил, да? Получилось. Но только потому что тебе было не все равно. С самого начала.

Протагонист поворачивается к нему и Нил едва не фыркает – настолько тот удивлен. Умеет, оказывается. А вот для следующего замка у Нила нет даже отмычки. Придется стучаться.

– Но, надеюсь, про дружбу я тебе все-таки наврал.

Нил наклоняется к Протагонисту и целует. Хочет сделать это осторожно и коротко, но сразу проигрывает в скорости реакции. Нила еще никогда не целовали вот так, на пороге после долгой, почти безнадежной разлуки. Ему остается только подставляться под лихорадочные губы и руки, позволяя Про поверить, что время у них теперь есть. А вот иллюзий у Нила нет – обреченность и отчаяние никуда не денутся до неизбежного расставания и будут только усиливаться по мере приближения к нему. Но этот груз они разделят на двоих. И, к счастью, не только его.

Протагонист отпускает Нила и вопросительно смотрит на него, продолжая оглаживать спину под рубашкой, и Нил одним движением отметает все его сомнения. Он перебрасывает ногу через колени Про и устраивается у него на бедрах. Тот улыбается и приглашающе откидывается назад, а Нил на секунду замирает, любуясь потрясающим сочетанием доверия и уверенности. От этого зрелища у него так невыносимо сладко тянет под ребрами, что он чуть не забывает о собственных вопросах, требующих немедленного ответа.

– Ты с тех самых пор, да? Со _своего_ знакомства? – связно сформулировать у него так и не получается.

– Да.

– И ни словом, ни жестом не намекнул. Почему?

Про бережно отводит волосы с его лица. Нилу кажется, что это прикосновение он помнит.

– Потому что хватит с тебя моих решений. Это должно было стать твоим.

– Нашим, – упрямится Нил и не понимает, почему Протагонист смеется в ответ.

– Хорошо. Нашим, _друг мой, –_ и целует Нила в шею так, что он почти забывает про второй вопрос.

– Твой. – Нил отстраняется, чтобы хоть как-то сосредоточиться. – Но с одним условием.

– С каким, шантажист?

– Хотя бы сейчас мне скажи – как тебя зовут?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо всем, кто досюда дошел)


End file.
